Princess Protection Program
by shopaholicme
Summary: When the Cullens left, Aro changed Bella. A century later, Bella is forced to hide with the Cullens until Volterra is safe again. Will this end in a happily ever after?
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything =)**

**BPOV**

"Go, my child, go!" Aro begged me furiously. I stood there motionless, I didn't want to leave my family alone fighting for the sake of Volterra. Yes, I've been living in Volterra for almost a hundred years now. It has become my home since the Cullens left. Demetri found me in the forest where Edward (yes I can say his name) left me. He took me here, to Italy and Aro adopted and decided to change me. Caius and Jane were a bit pissed off at first on why Aro chose a fragile little human like me. I've been Princess of Volterra since. But, I'm a bit different from the Volturi. I chose the way the Cullens decided to live. A vegetarian. Aro happily accepted whatever my decision was and the others didn't seem to care. But now we were being attacked by the Romanians, the long time enemies of the Volturi. I didn't know how they actually managed to past through the Volturi guards, especially Jane and Alec. "Felix will get you to safety."

"No, I won't leave you. I'll stay." I protested.

"No my child you mustn't. Please get to safety. Felix!" Aro insisted.

Felix suddenly was by my side. "But NO!" It took all my strength to struggle through Felix's restraining hands. "N-n-NO I won't leave you!"

"Go, go!" Aro urged Felix and ran in vampire speed away from us.

"Father!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Come on, there's no more time." Felix grabbed my arm and led me out of the castle. We ran for hours in the forest. We waited for someone in the airport. Felix says this person will hide me until Volterra was safe again.

"But will I see you again? And Heidi and Jane… I trailed off.

"Soon. I hope it will be that way." His eyes wandered off.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" I asked. "You're not sending me too Antarctica are you?"

He laughed a bit. "No, you're going to live in Forks…with Carlisle Cullen and his coven."

The Cullens? Could this get any worse? I don't want to spend my–hiding with them! "Oh."

"Hello Felix, so this must be the little favor that Aro left me?" I could feel Carlisle speaking behind me. I turned around. He gasped, low but audible.

"Yes, but I have to go. Goodbye Bella, I hope we see each other soon." And he was gone.

"Well I didn't expect_ you_ to be Aro's daughter Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"It is very surprising." I replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, we must go. I'm sure Alice will be very happy to see you."

We took a flight to New York that connected to Port Angeles. I managed to ask Carlisle how everyone was doing for the past century. He only said that all of them were doing their usual stuff and often moping around that Carlisle had to stay longer at work to avoid the emotional atmosphere. We arrived in Forks at twilight, the perfect time of day for us vampires. Esme was waiting for us in the Mercedes. She had the same expression as Carlisle did when she saw me. Carlisle drove us home while Esme asked me how I ended up with the Volturi.

"It wasn't long after you left," I explained. "I tried to follow Edward through the forest but… I just got lost and then the next thing I remember I was at Italy and I was a vampire. I didn't even feel the transformation."

"Do you have any special gift Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm a shield. I can block Aro and Jane. But I don't think I can block Alice or Jasper."

"I never heard of anyone who can block Jane before." Carlisle wondered. "Aro must be very fond of you."

**APOV**

_~Vision~_

_The door opened. "We're back!" Carlisle and Esme entered the house with a brown-haired girl following after them. Who was this pale beauty? She was wearing one of those red cloaks that I once saw Jane and the other guards with. Is she the Princess of Volterra? She looked at me._

_~Vision~_

Not long after five seconds, Carlisle entered the house "We're back!" The brown-haired girl followed him just like in my vision.

I rushed to the girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" The others immediately rushed to the door when I said Bella, well except for Edward at least. He's out hunting, the _only_ time he goes out of his room.

"Me too Alice, but I'm just staying for awhile that's all." Bella smiled. If she looked beautiful then when she was human, well she was extremely dazzling now! Edward has to see her.

"She'll only leave when Aro says." Carlisle continued.

Emmet burst into laughter. "_You're_ the Volturi Princess? Is this where you've been after all this years?"

"Yes believe it or not." Bella snorted. I'm so glad that the emotional atmosphere was gone. I was tired of moping around…finally! We all exchanged hugs with Bella, even Rosalie.

"I've missed you Bella." I said as we sat down the couch. Emmet and Jasper decided to watch baseball again while Rose went to the garage. "How have you been lately?"

Her face fell slightly. "It's sad leaving Italy. Well, I mean it's been my home for almost a century now. I didn't expect the Romanians and some newborns to attack the place. But how about you, how've you been?"

"It's been sad around here. I mean, everyone mopes all the time!" I whined. "I think I need to go shopping. Will you come with me?" I smiled widely at her. "Besides, that cloak makes you look scary Bella."

"Not again," she protested. "Can't you just give me something from your closet?"

Still the same. "Okay, fine."

We headed upstairs and I handed Bella a baby blue dress. I tossed her cloak and her black dress somewhere around my closet. "How do I look?" Bella asked, staring at the mirror.

"You look dazzling!" I chirped. Honestly, she looked like the schoolgirl I knew a century ago when she was still human.

"Thanks Alice," Bella smiled.

I grabbed her arm and towed her to my bathroom. "Come on, you need a makeover."

"Alice" Bella looked at me accusingly.

I gave her the puppy dog eyes. Then a vision struck me. Edward was heading home. Yay! He's finally gonna see Bella again.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing." I lied smoothly. I started doing Bella's eyes.

"That didn't look like nothing." She insisted. Still stubborn like always.

"I'm surprised Bella," I tried to distract her. "You're finally wearing heels. And a _ton_ of jewelry;"

Bella was sidetracked. "Aro gives them all the time."

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue the story? **


	2. History

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**APOV**

Bella and I settled ourselves at the living room when I was done with her. This time I asked her how the Volturi were treating her. Not that it was obvious that she was very well-cared for by Aro, because of the fact that she was dripping with jewelry.

"The Volturi are not that scary as many vampires think they are." Bella smiled.

"They can be kind when they want to." I stated. "Have you managed to have many friends?"

"Heidi's the best! We're pretty close. She's like my best friend."

That hurt me a little. I thought _we_ were best friends. Oh well, this is all Edward's fault. If we–

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella's smile vanished. She must have seen my torn expression.

"It's nothing." I lied yet again.

"You're acting pretty weird lately." Bella snickered.

"Don't mind me." Something that sparkled from Bella's finger caught my attention. "That's one beautiful ring Bella. May I?"

She pulled her hand away from mine. "I don't want you touching that. And that's….nothing." she walked towards the window.

Was she hiding something from me? From everyone? I have to get the truth out of her. "Bella, I didn't mean to–"

She cut me off. "No, it's okay. Forget it."

"Is that the Volturi Crest?" I eyed the silver V that dangled from her chest. "Yours looks different from the others."

"Aro says I'm special because not only can I prevent him from entering my head but I can also block Jane's visions. That's why he adopted me and gave me this special Volturi Crest. I'm the only one who has it." She held the V embedded with thousands of diamonds.

"It must be hard living with them, isn't it?"

"Not really, you see, everyone treats me like they do with Jane. But not in the scared–way. The Volturi makes me feel special." She smiled, still gazing toward the window.

"Don't we make you feel special?"

"You left me remember? What so special about that?"Her smile vanished again.

Should I tell her? No Edward should be the one. It's _his_ fault anyway.

"Could we talk about something else? This really bothers me a bit."

"Whatever you prefer,"

"Where did everybody go?" Bella wondered.

"Emmet and Rosalie went out hunting. Jasper's reading at the library. Esme's looking at blueprints and Carlisle's at his study."

"Oh, I can't believe everybody's still busy after all these years." She mused.

"Not actually, it's more of our interests. But mind me Bella, what do _you_ do with the Volturi?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's pretty boring sometimes. Guards tailing your every move. And we just sit around our thrones all day."

"I'm just curious, who are your guards Bella?"

"Just Felix and Heidi." She stated.

"I did try to escape once." Bella said after awhile. "I went to Rome. I went around the city with a Vespa. (**A/N: How very Audrey Hepburn–ish in Roman Holiday!)**How pretty the city was! But I had to go home. The Volturi will soon build up a search for me. So, after a short twenty four hours, I went back."

"Did Aro find out?"

"No, he thought I was out hunting." Bella's slight Italian accent pulls up in strange places that it makes her sound like a true princess, a royal. Her manners are also very aristocratic-like that I barely recognize her sometimes. I'm sure Emmet won't stop laughing about this. I accidentally giggled out loud.

"Something funny?" she asked ever so politely.

"Nothing. It's just very surprising to see you like that. You know, very majestic and proper. You look like a true royal of the Volturi. And now you managed to speak like you're from an earlier decade or so."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was taught by Aro and Sulpicia ever since I stayed with them." Her forehead creased. "Volturi must've crept on me."

She probably misses the Volturi. A vision suddenly came through me. Edward was gonna be here in ten seconds. How will he take it?

**A/N: So here's the new chap. So sorry if it's a little short. Please tell me what you think. =))**


End file.
